Bleeding (Weapon Mechanics)
Overview While Bleeding is not a new Status Effect to the Monster Hunter series, in the updated Monster Hunter universe, Bleeding can now be inflicted as a Special Attack Attribute on a Monster. As with the Bleeding effect on a Hunter, Bleeding Monsters take more damage every time they move or use an attack. This can be offset by the Monster staying relatively immobile, thereby minimizing the amount of damage taken, or by the Monster resting (e.g. Sleep). Compared to Hunters, Monsters recover from Bleeding at a relatively faster pace, and do not take damage when not on the battlefield (i.e. Burrowed). Bleeding also differs from other Status Effects in that the Tolerance levels built up vary based on the Hitzone of the Monster. This will be explained in the Mechanics section below. Mechanics Bleeding is inflicted as a Special Attack Attribute on a Weapon - for example, a Greatsword with 300 Bleed as a Special Attack causes monsters to take a base of 300 Tolerance on its status resistance, and cause it to Bleed if the Base Tolerance is lower or equal to 300. On top of that, the damage multiplier is determined by the Attribute Number on the Weapon - 50% of i.e. for a 300 Bleed Greatsword, the Monster takes a total of 300 x (its innate Damage Multiplier) Bleed Damage if it moves or attacks for the full duration. Certain Monsters, in particular, Elder Dragons, bleed for a shorter period of time, however the total damage remains unchanged if its innate Damage Multiplier is unchanged - this Multiplier tends to be larger for larger monsters. The damage is evenly distributed among the entire duration - e.g. if a 300 x 100% Multiplier Bleed is inflicted on a monster for 10s, and it only moves for 8s, it takes 240 damage in reality. What makes the Tolerance buildup different for Bleed in contrast to other effects is the fact that the build up is dependant on the Hitzone of the Monster - specifically, the Cutting Damage table. Consider a Rathalos with the following Hitzone Data: Assuming a weapon has 100 Bleed, it has a 1/3 chance of inflicting Bleed on a Rathalos. However, if the Stomach is hit, it increases the Tolerance by 45, not 100, and if the Foot is hit, it increases by 30. While this means that the buildup for the Bleed status is noticeably slower, it can be built up relatively quicker by attacking multiple monster parts at once. Author's Notes I made this status change to weapons in order to offset some of the difficulty with faster and tougher monsters, for example the much hated Rajang or Deviljho. Considering many of these monsters move rapidly and very frequently, Bleed is an excellent status to tip the scales (pun not intended) in the Hunter's favor, and punish monsters for being extremely evasive and mobile. Likewise, it has greater utility in the late game, where frenzied or perma-raged monsters are the norm, and the base Bleed Damage (being based on the weapon) is noticeably higher, whereas in the early game on Low Rank Quests, monsters tend to be relatively slower or more predictable, and Bleed is largely neglected as a status then as Hunters are more inclined to build up on their basic techniques rather than raw damage to overpower a fast monster. Category:Weapon Creation